Ce que je n'ai pu t'avouer
by S-Lay L
Summary: L'éveil du Sharingan se manifeste à cause d'une blessure incurable : l'amour perdu.
1. Ce que je ressentais, Madara

Une inspiration éphémère grâce aux épisodes (366/367/368) de Naruto Shippuden.

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

_Auteure : _Lay.

* * *

**Ce que je n'ai pu t'avouer**

_**L'éveil du Sharingan correspond à la perte d'un amour profond, ou d'une déception.**_

Uchiha Madara l'éveilla la première fois, lorsqu'il sut que j'appartenais au clan ennemi, le clan Senju. Je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, aux idées similaires. Pour moi, Madara était « un don divin ».

« C'est peut-être impossible pour nous d'atteindre notre rêve… », « Tu es un Senju, j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Tous mes frères ont été tués par des Senju, et les tiens par des Uchiha », « notre prochaine rencontre se fera sur un champ de bataille… »

J'ai compris ce que signifiait d'éveiller son Sharingan. Il a commencé à m'effacer de sa vie, à m'oublier. Nous continuions à nous battre, avant de se rendre compte que nous étions devenus les chefs de nos clans respectifs.

A la mort de son frère, Izuna, Madara changea. Il eut obtenu le _**Mangekyou Sharingan éternel**_. Afin de gagner sa confiance à nouveau, il m'a laissé le choix entre tuer mon frère, ou me suicider. J'ai décidé de me suicider, pour lui. _Je compris alors que je l'aimais_.

Etonnamment, il me retint. Ce n'était mon frère, mais _lui_.

C'est ainsi que débuta la construction de Konoha. _Notre village_.

* * *

Je me mariai avec Mito Uzumaki, afin que nos clans puissent cohabiter sans bataille. Elle possédait également Kyûbi en elle. Cela permettait la stabilité du village que _nous_ avions créé.

Mito tomba enceinte. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse sortir Kyûbi de ma femme. En effet, le sceau est plus faible lors de l'accouchement. _Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela. Pourquoi_.

Je me souvins alors du jour où il a éveillé son Sharingan. Il me haïssait, du plus profond de son cœur. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Avant de me détester, il m'aimait, lui aussi.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'à chaque moment, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Lorsque je faisais l'amour à ma femme, je souhaitais qu'il soit à sa place. Cependant, le pouvoir de l'amour d'un Uchiha est supérieur au Senju. Je t'aimais. Tu m'aimais plus profondément.

_**C'est ainsi qu'à notre dernier affrontement, avant d'en terminer… J'ai pu t'avouer mes sentiments.**_

* * *

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. Ou alors, il y aura le point de vue de Madara.


	2. Je veux t'oublier, te haïr, Hashirama

Ce que je n'ai pu t'avouer

« Cette fois-ci, je vais atteindre l'autre rive ! », me dis-je. Quelqu'un derrière moi lança sa pierre et atteignit l'autre rive. Je me retourne donc pour voir ce qui il s'agit. « Vise juste un peu plus haut que ce que tu penses. C'est ça le truc. » Je n'avais pas besoin de ses conseils, et je le lui ai fait comprendre. « Mais au fait, t'es qui toi ? ». Avant de me répondre, il soupira. « Aujourd'hui, je serai ton adversaire aux ricochets. Et mon caillou a déjà atteint l'autre rive » déclara-t-il fier et souriant. Il m'exaspère déjà. « Je t'ai demandé ton prénom ! ». « C'est Hashirama, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas te dire mon nom de famille. » Je vais lui montrer à ce vaurien que j'atteindrai l'autre rive ! Je rate… « Toi ! T'es resté derrière moi exprès pour me distraire ! Je suis du genre à même pas pouvoir pisser quand j'ai quelqu'un derrière moi ! » Il s'est mis à déprimer. Ridicule. Il s'excusa… du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. « Je… Je ne savais pas… que tu étais atteint d'une si terrible névrose… ». Je vais le tuer ! « C'est avec toi que je vais faire des ricochets ! » Et il se remit à déprimer… C'est aussi un névrosé, je le lui ai fait remarquer ! « J'espérais seulement… que j'atteindrais l'autre rive… » JE VAIS LE TUER.

Il marche sur l'eau… C'est un shinobi, lui aussi. « Je m'appelle Madara. Ne jamais donner son nom à un étranger, c'est une loi shinobi. » Finis-je.

Etrangement, alors que nos personnalités étaient différentes, je sentais quelque chose de nouveau, comme si nous nous connaissions auparavant. Il est venu au bord de la rivière pour les mêmes raisons que moi… Oublier ce sentiment de culpabilité. Ou l'apaiser, du moins.

Des membres de ma famille sont morts. Je voyais les tombes défiler, des enfants mourir, dont mes frères. Un enfant qui porte une arme est considéré comme un ennemi… Quand est-ce que ce massacre se finira ?! Je n'ai pas la force suffisante pour les protéger… Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre. Ce… Hashirama. Les Uchiha… sont le clan de la force. _Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais_. On ne peut même plus dire notre nom de famille… pour éviter tout conflit, aussi futile soit-il. Les adultes ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que les clans devraient discuter au lieu de se faire la guerre ?! Même s'il est impossible de lire au plus profond du cœur des gens, même s'il y a de la rancœur… Une trêve serait la bienvenue. Ils doivent oublier la vengeance…

Quelques jours plus tard, je retournai au bord de la rivière, pour atteindre l'autre rive, dans l'espoir de m'apaiser_… Et de le revoir_. Il semblait déprimer. Peut-être a-t-il, lui aussi, perdu quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux. « Yo, ça faisait un bail » lui dis-je. « Alors, Hashirama… t'as l'air complètement déprimé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il nie l'évidence. Il s'est passé quelque chose, et je dois savoir. « Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux » si ça peut soulager sa peine… Notre peine. « Allez, dis-le-moi. Je t'écouterai, je te le promets ! » Je finis par perdre patience… « Crache le morceau ! » Il pleure. Il a perdu son petit frère. Il vient au bord de la rivière pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je lui raconte alors mon histoire. Brièvement. Car je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. « Mais nous sommes des shinobi. Nous pouvons mourir à tout instant. S'il existait un moyen d'éviter que tout le monde meure… Ce serait que tous les partis se révèlent tout ce qu'ils pensent, sans rien se cacher. Mais c'est impossible. » Je lance ma pierre. « Ils pourraient en fait être fous de colère ». « Ne serait-ce pas possible… de montrer réellement ce qu'on ressent sans pour autant s'énerver ? » répondit-il. « Je ne sais pas… Mais à chaque fois que je viens ici, je prie pour que ça arrive. » J'ai atteint l'autre rive. « Tu n'es pas seul… moi aussi, je l'ai atteinte. » Je compris alors que je serai là pour le soutenir, pour qu'on puisse remonter ensemble, de ce gouffre que les adultes ont creusé. Je pense que nous sommes pareils. Que nous pensons la même chose. On commença alors à se fréquenter…

Plus on se voyait, plus nous devenions proches. _Peut-être trop_. Cependant… J'ai l'impression que nos clans sont ennemis. Qu'il est un Senju.

Nous nous posâmes en haut de cette falaise… où on pouvait voir à perte de vue. Nous avons juré que nous protègerons le frère qui nous reste. Que nous construirons un village, où personne n'aura à mourir.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que mon père découvre que je fréquentais quelqu'un. C'est bien un Senju. Je dois le prévenir… Ou lui aussi, se fera tuer.

* * *

_**L'éveil du Sharingan correspond à la perte d'un amour profond, ou d'une déception.**_

Mon frère a failli se faire tuer par Senju Bustuma. Même si nous nous sommes prévenus… Personne ne touche à mon frère. Mais aucun membre de ma famille ne devait le toucher, lui aussi. Nous ne pouvons plus être amis. Je suis obligé de le perdre… Je ne pensais pas aimer, l'aimer. C'est un amour bien trop profond. Je dois l'oublier, l'effacer… Même si cela implique que l'on doit s'entretuer. C'est impossible pour nous… de réaliser notre rêve. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne soit pas un Senju…

_J'éveillai mon Sharingan pour la première fois. Aussi ai-je compris que les Uchiha étaient le véritable clan de l'amour._

Malgré nos nombreux combats… Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier. Je devais le tuer.

Mon frère a été tué. Je n'ai plus personne à protéger. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Ni lui, ni à son clan. Notre rêve d'enfant s'éloigna d'un seul coup. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Après m'avoir vaincu, je lui ai posé un ultimatum : Soit il tuait son frère, soit il mourrait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai retenu, je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je l'aimais encore trop. Et ça pouvait littéralement me détruire.

Le jour de son mariage… J'ai été anéanti. Sa femme… Cette Uzumaki… Possédait Kyûbi en elle. Je décidai de l'utiliser… Pour me débarrasser de lui, _pour de bon_.

_**L'amour m'a détruit. Tu m'as détruit… Senju Hashirama.**_

* * *

Plus long que le premier chapitre... J'hésite à faire un extra pour clore cette fic.


End file.
